Demi Lovato
|país = |nascimento = |falecimento = |apelido = |ocupação = 2002 - presente (atriz) 2007 - presente (cantora) 2008 - presente (compositora) |altura = |pápeis notáveis = Mitchie Torres em Camp Rock e Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam Sonny Monroe em Sonny With a Chance |atividade = 2002 - presente |instrumento = Vocal, guitarra, violão, piano e teclado |gênero = Pop rock Teen pop |gravadora = Hollywood (2007 - presente) Fascination (2007 - presente) Universal Music (2008 - presente) |afiliações = Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Jonas Brothers, Sterling Knight, Tiffany Thornton, We the Kings |influências = Kelly Clarkson, Rihanna, Keri Hilson |website = www.demilovato.com |assinatura =150px }} Demetria Devonne Lovato (nascida em Dallas, Texas, 20 de agosto de 1992 ) mais conhecida como "Demi" Lovato é uma atriz, cantora e compositora norte-americana. Como atriz, é mais conhecida por atuar como a protagonista Mitchie Torres nos filmes originais do Disney Channel Camp Rock e Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, e como Sonny Munroe na série original Sonny With a Chance (Sunny entre Estrelas, em Portugal e no Brasil). Em sua carreira musical, atua como artista solo, tendo lançado seu álbum de estréia Don't Forget em 23 de setembro de 2008. O álbum debutou na segunda posição da Billboard 200, dos Estados Unidos, vendendo cerca de 89 mil cópias em sua primeira semana de lançamento. Here We Go Again, seu segundo álbum de estúdio, foi lançado em 21 de julho de 2009, alcançando a posição #1 na Billboard 200, com 108 mil cópias vendidas na primeira semana. Vida familiar e educação Demetria Devonne Lovato, profissionalmente conhecida como Demi Lovato, nasceu em Dallas, Texas. Filha de Dianna Bonheur Hart De La Garza e Patrick Lovato, que se separaram em 1994, ela tem uma irmã, Dallas Lovato, de 21 anos, e uma meio-irmã por parte de mãe, Madison De La Garza. A mãe de Demi foi uma das Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders e gravou música country; seu pai se mudou para o Novo México depois da separação. Lovato têm ascendência mexicana, italiana e irlandesa. Ela finalizou a escola secundária, através de ensino domiciliar, em abril de 2009. Dubladoras Carreira 2002 — 2007: Início Lovato iniciou a sua carreira aos sete anos de idade, interpretando Angela na série de televisão infantil Barney & Amigos, entre a sexta e oitava temporada. Em 2006, ela fez uma participação especial no episódio "First Down", da segunda temporada da série Prison Break, como Danielle Curtin. Também apareceu na segunda temporada do sitcom Just Jordan, como Nicole, no episódio de 2007 "Slippery When Wet". Demi atuou como Charlotte Adams na microssérie do Disney Channel As the Bell Rings, que estreou em 26 de agosto de 2007. Algumas de suas canções originais foram incluídas no programa, como "Shadow". 2008 — 2009: Camp Rock e Don't Forget thumb|right|170px|Demi se apresentando em [[Dearborn Heights, Estados Unidos. (julho de 2008)]] Demi regravou a canção "That's How You Know", da trilha sonora do filme Encantada, para a coletânea DisneyMania 6, lançada em 20 de março de 2008. Ainda em 2008, estrelou o filme Camp Rock, do Disney Channel, interpretando Mitchie Torres, uma garota de quinze anos que deseja se tornar uma cantora. Ela conquistou o papel ao cantar "Ain't No Other Man", da Christina Aguilera, para um grupo de executivos da Disney. Lovato tinha então quinze anos, e havia sido chamada para fazer um teste para possíveis participações em futuras séries do Disney Channel; durante a audição, Gary Marsh - presidente mundial de entretenimento do Disney Channel - a pediu que cantasse algo. Sobre isso, ela comentou mais tarde, "Eles meio que queriam me pressionar. Eu não me importei. Quando as pessoas te pressionam, é algo como, 'Ei, eu não vou ficar nervosa. Só vou fazer o que sei fazer'. Então eu fiz". O filme estreou em 20 de junho desse ano nos Estados Unidos, contando com 8,9 milhões de telespectadores. Essa foi a segunda maior audiência de um filme original do canal na época, depois de High School Musical 2, e atualmente é a terceira, após a exibição de Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie. Demi cantou em quatro das canções da trilha sonora do filme e uma delas, "This Is Me", que canta em dueto com Joe Jonas, foi lançada como single e posicionou em várias paradas mundialmente. Entre 1 de junho e 31 de julho de 2008, Lovato realizou quinze apresentações em sua primeira turnê, a Demi Live! Warm Up. Ela também abriu a turnê Burnin' Up, para os Jonas Brothers, entre julho e setembro de 2008. A turnê foi filmada e lançada como um filme, Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience, em 27 de fevereiro de 2009; Demi participa como ela mesma. Em 12 de agosto de 2008, Demi lançou seu primeiro single solo inédito, "Get Back", que obteve a posição #43 na Billboard Hot 100. Pouco mais de um mês depois, em 23 de setembro de 2008, seu álbum de estréia, Don't Forget, também foi liberado. Ela é creditada por compor sozinha uma das onze faixas da edição padrão do álbum e por co-escrever outras oito. Os Jonas Brothers tiveram participação no álbum como co-compositores e produtores, além de outros compositores, como John Fields (que também o produziu), Kara DioGuardi e Robert Schwartzman. Don't Forget estreou na segunda posição da Billboard 200, parada de álbuns oficial dos Estados Unidos, pela venda de 89 mil cópias em sua semana de lançamento. Em dezembro de 2008, foi lançado o seu segundo single, "La La Land", que teve a #52 como melhor posição no Hot 100 da Billboard.. E ainda!... "Don't Forget" alcançou a melhor posição entre os singles do primeiro álbum da cantora, a #41. Uma edição deluxe do álbum foi lançada em 31 de março de 2009, com uma faixa inédita co-escrita por Demi, uma versão em espanhol de "This Is Me", "Lo Que Soy", entre outros bônus. 2009 — 2010: Sonny With a Chance e Here We Go Again thumb|left|200px|A cantora e sua banda durante a passagem da [[Demi Lovato Summer Tour 2009|Summer Tour 2009 por Columbus, Ohio. (6 de agosto de 2009)]] Demi está atualmente estrelando, ao lado de Sterling Knight, a série original do Disney Channel Sonny With a Chance (Sunny entre Estrelas, no Brasil e em Portugal), cuja primeira temporada, com um total de 21 episódios, estreou em 8 de fevereiro de 2009. Uma segunda temporada da série começou a ser exibida em 14 de março de 2010. Na série, Demi interpreta Sonny Munroe (ou Sunny Munroe), uma comediante que passa a fazer parte do elenco do programa So Random! (Sem Sentido!). Em 2009, Lovato também co-estrelou o filme do Disney Channel Princess Protection Program, ao lado de Selena Gomez, como Rosalinda, uma princesa que tem que se esconder de um ditador que tenta tomar o controle do seu país. As duas gravaram a faixa "One and the Same" para a trilha sonora. O filme uma audiência de 8,5 milhões, sendo essa a quarta maior já obtida por um filme do canal. Em abril de 2009, foi anunciado que Demi iria realizar uma turnê para divulgar seu segundo álbum de estúdio, Here We Go Again, que ainda não havia sido lançado. Essa turnê, denominada Summer Tour 2009, foi iniciada em 21 de junho em Hartford, Connecticut, e finalizada em 21 de agosto em Hershey, Pensilvânia, com um total de 41 apresentações. Três shows dessa turnê foram adiados para o final de outubro/início de novembro de 2009, sendo então chamada de Fall Tour 2009, mas contendo a mesma set list. A abertura de ambas foi feita pelo cantor David Archuleta, com participações de KSM e Jordan Pruitt em algumas datas da Summer Tour. thumb|right|160px|Última apresentação da Summer Tour 2009, em [[Hershey, Pensilvânia. (21 de agosto de 2009)]] O primeiro single retirado do segundo álbum de Lovato, sua canção título, foi liberado em 17 de junho de 2009 e tornou-se o single mais bem sucedido da cantora na Billboard Hot 100, com a posição #15. O álbum Here We Go Again foi lançado em 21 de julho de 2009, debutando na primeira posição da Billboard 200, com 108 mil cópias vendidas na primeira semana. O disco, que possui 14 faixas, das quais duas são bônus, com Demi sendo creditada como co-escritora de dez delas e pela composição solo de uma, recebeu críticas geralmente positivas. Em 12 de novembro de 2009, o videoclipe do segundo single, "Remember December", foi divulgado. A canção não entrou no Hot 100 da Billboard, ficando na posição #6 do Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles. Demi participou de uma das faixas do álbum Smile Kid, da banda We the Kings; "We'll Be a Dream", que foi lançada como segundo single do álbum em 2 de março de 2010, teve como melhor posição na Billboard Hot 100 a #76. Em março de 2010, Lovato gravou uma participação especial na série Grey's Anatomy, na qual atua como Hayley, uma paciente que havia sido diagnosticada com esquizofrenia e é examinada por médicos da série. O episódio do qual participa, "Shiny Happy People", foi exibido na ABC em 13 de maio de 2010, com uma audiência de aproximadamente 11 milhões. Neste mesmo mês, a cantora anunciou em um vídeo postado em seu canal oficial no Youtube que faria uma turnê na América do Sul, embora não tenha informado quando seria realizada. A South American Tour 2010 teve quatro apresentações, entre 23 e 28 de maio de 2010, com passagem pelo Chile, Colômbia e Brasil, nos estados de São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro. Uma edição especial do álbum Here We Go Again foi lançada apenas no Brasil e na Colômbia em 18 de maio de 2010, para divulgar a turnê, contendo o álbum e um DVD com uma apresentação da cantora na Wembley Area, em Londres. Durante sua passagem pelo Brasil, Demi recebeu o Disco de Ouro da ABPD por Here We Go Again. 2010 — presente: Camp Rock 2 e terceiro álbum de estúdio As filmagens da sequência de Camp Rock, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, na qual Lovato retorna ao papel de Mitchie Torres, foram finalizadas em outubro de 2009. A trilha sonora do filme, composta por Kara DioGuardi, Toby Gad, entre outros, e gravada por Demi e outros atores do elenco, foi lançada em 10 de agosto de 2010 e estreou na terceira posição da Billboard 200, com 41 mil cópias vendidas em sua primeira semana. Demi atua como vocal principal em duas das onze faixas da versão padrão, além de dois duetos com Joe Jonas e participação em mais três faixas. Das quatro faixas lançadas como bônus, duas são baladas cantadas apenas por ela. O filme Camp Rock 2 estreou em 3 de setembro de 2010, no Disney Channel dos Estados Unidos, sendo assistido por oito milhões de espectadores. Para promover o filme e sua trilha sonora, está sendo realizada a Camp Rock World Tour 2010, também conhecida como Jonas Brothers World Tour 2010, que conta com músicas dos dois filmes da franquia, da carreira solo de Demi e dos Jonas Brothers. A cantora teve que deixar a turnê antes da conclusão, devido a problemas de saúde. Lovato também gravou quatro faixas para a trilha sonora da série Sonny with a Chance, que foi lançada em 5 de outubro de 2010 nos Estados Unidos. Atualmente, ela está trabalhando em seu terceiro álbum de estúdio solo, que "será um pouco mais pop, R&B e soul". Demi citou Rihanna e Keri Hilson como influências para o novo disco. A primeira faixa gravada para o álbum foi trabalhada com o produtor Dapo Torimiro. Matt Edwards e Juan Winans também estão trabalhando no disco. Lovato compôs uma canção com influências latinas, que contém trechos em espanhol, mas não há confirmação de que estará no álbum. Demi foi a responsável por anunciar os indicados nas categorias do American Music Awards de 2010, ao lado de Taio Cruz. Filantropia [[Ficheiro:My state of mind, has finally got the best of me, I need you next to me...jpg|thumb|left|200px|Lovato participa de diversas campanhas contra o bullying nas escolas.]] Demi é um dos artistas que participam das campanhas "Teens Agains Bullying" e "STOMP Out Bullying", que têm como objetivo combater o bullying nas escolas. Ela esteve em programas como America's Next Top Model e o Newsroom do CNN, para discutir sobre o assunto. A cantora também se apresentou no Concert for Hope, realizado em 25 de outubro de 2009 em Los Angeles - com o objetivo de ajudar crianças com câncer. Foram cantadas canções de seus dois álbuns de estúdio, como "Don't Forget", "Remember December", "Catch Me", entre outras. Em dezembro de 2009, ela participou de uma campanha de final de ano em benefício da Starlight Children's Foundation, que ajuda na educação e entretenimento de crianças com doenças graves. Lovato, assim como outros artistas, projetou uma camisa, que foi colocada à venda e seu lucro revertido para a fundação. As vendas da camisa desenhada por ela foram bem-sucedidas. Demi também fez parte da gravação de um vídeo para a campanha "I Am the Country", para ajudar as vítimas do terremoto em 2010 no Chile. Ela faz parte do Disney's Friends for Change (ou Friends for Change: Project Green; no Brasil chamado Amigos Transformando o Mundo), um projeto desenvolvido pela Disney para encorajar as pessoas a preservar a natureza. Em 2009, ela gravou a primeira canção do projeto, "Send It On", com os Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus e Selena Gomez. A canção estreou na vigéssima posição da Billboard Hot 100, e permaneceu na parada musical por cinco semanas. A canção arrecadou cerca de 500 mil dólares para instituições, desde seu lançamento. Em 2010, ela voltou a gravar uma canção para o projeto, chamada "Make a Wave", com Joe Jonas. Essa estreou na posição #84 da Billboard Hot 100, e faz parte do documentário francês ''Oceans, lançado nos Estados Unidos pela Disneynature. Vida pessoal Em uma entrevista para Ellen DeGeneres, Demi admitiu que havia sofrido experiências de bullying na sétima série da escola. Segundo Lovato, isso era tão incomodativo que pediu a sua mãe que passasse a ter ensino domiciliar. Lovato afirmou que gosta de heavy metal, especialmente black metal e metalcore. Ela citou a banda black metal sinfônico Dimmu Borgir como "um de seus artistas favoritos ao vivo". Ela falou que a música era sua primeira paixão, "por que veio muito naturalmente para mim", completando que "interpretar tem sido como um hobby". Demi é vegetariana. Ela teve um breve romance com o ex-vocalista da banda Metro Station, Trace Cyrus. Eles terminaram o relacionamento em julho de 2009, por conflitos de agenda, segundo Cyrus. Em março de 2010, Demi confirmou seu namoro com Joe Jonas, que conheceu durante as gravações de Camp Rock. Eles terminaram o relacionamento cerca de dois meses depois, embora a cantora tenha afirmado que os dois permanecem amigos. Internação Em novembro de 2010, Demi suspendeu sua participação em uma turnê que realizava com a banda Jonas Brothers e internou-se voluntariamente em uma clínica de reabilitação especializada em adolescentes e jovens, devido a problemas emocionais e físicos. Ela teria tomado esta decisão depois de uma discussão com um dos membros de sua equipe. De acordo com seu empresário, ela "decidiu se tornar responsável por seus atos e procurar ajuda". Os motivos seriam "distúrbios alimentares e problemas com cortar a si mesma", segundo uma fonte da revista People, mas a automutilação foi negada pelo seu publicista. Um amigo da família acrescentou para a revista que "como muitas outras adolescentes, ela lutou para se encaixar e encontrar aceitação. Ela é muito sensível, muito intuitiva e essa é a parte que faz dela uma artista maravilhosa - muito talentosa. Mas isso é uma faca de dois gumes. Acho que ela sentiu que todos aqueles momentos difíceis que passou escola a tornaram mais forte. Mas nenhum de nós se sente forte todos os dias". A Disney informou que "apoia a decisão feita pela cantora de colocar sua saúde em primeiro lugar" e que "lhe desejam o melhor". Amizades Suas amigas como Brytthany Gatta e Miley Cyrus e seus amigos como Nick Jonas não a abandonou nessa fase de internação. Discografia Até então, a cantora lançou dois álbuns de estúdio e cinco singles em sua carreira solo. Também participou de três álbuns de trilha sonora e de singles derivados delas e de outros projetos. O primeiro álbum lançado com sua participação foi a trilha sonora do filme Camp Rock, em 17 de junho de 2008. O álbum estreou na terceira posição da Billboard 200 e, no total, vendeu 1,3 milhões de cópias nos Estados Unidos, sendo certificado Platina pela RIAA. Um dos singles desse trilha, "This Is Me", cantado em dueto por Lovato e Joe Jonas, alcançou a nona posição na Billboard Hot 100. Em 23 de setembro de 2008, ela lançou seu álbum de estréia solo, através da Hollywood Records, Don't Forget, que estreou na segunda posição da Billboard 200. O álbum apresenta um som direcionado ao pop rock, com a participação da banda Jonas Brothers na composição de faixas e cantando uma delas, e rendeu os singles "Get Back", "La La Land" e "Don't Forget". Em fevereiro de 2010, havia vendido 473 mil cópias nos Estados Unidos. Seu segundo álbum de estúdio, Here We Go Again, foi liberado em 21 de julho de 2009, estreando na primeira posição na parada de álbuns dos Estados Unidos. O álbum ainda mantém o gênero pop rock, mas conta com faixas como a soul "Every Time You Lie", escrita com John Fields e Jon McLaughlin, a balada acústica "Catch Me" e "World of Chances", composta com John Mayer. Rendeu os singles "Here We Go Again" e "Remember December", e foi geralmente bem recebido pela crítica. Em fevereiro de 2010, havia vendido 369 mil cópias nos Estados Unidos. No Brasil, vendeu mais de 20 mil cópias e foi certificado Ouro pela ABPD. Com o lançamento do segundo filme da franquia Camp Rock, Demi gravou diversas faixas para sua segunda trilha sonora. Lançada em 10 de agosto de 2010, assim como a do segundo filme, a trilha estreou na terceira posição da Billboard 200. Em 5 de outubro do mesmo ano, será liberada a trilha sonora da série do Disney Channel Sonny with a Chance, na qual Lovato é protagonista, com quatro das nove faixas cantadas por ela. Atualmente ela está trabalhando em seu terceiro álbum de estúdio, sem data de lançamento prevista. Ele será mais influenciado pelo R&B. Turnês * 2008: Demi Live! Warm Up Tour * 2008: Burnin' Up Tour (abertura) * 2009: Demi Lovato Summer Tour 2009/Demi Lovato Fall Tour 2009 * 2010: Demi Lovato South American Tour 2010 * 2010: Jonas Brothers World Tour 2010 (participação especial, mais tarde encerrada) Filmografia Prêmios e nomeações * * no MySpace * no Youtube * no Internet Movie Database af:Demi Lovato ar:ديمي لوفاتو bg:Деми Ловато ca:Demetria Devonne Lovato cs:Demi Lovato da:Demi Lovato de:Demi Lovato en:Demi Lovato es:Demi Lovato et:Demi Lovato eu:Demi Lovato fa:دمی لواتو fi:Demi Lovato fr:Demi Lovato gl:Demi Lovato he:דמי לובאטו hr:Demi Lovato hu:Demi Lovato id:Demi Lovato it:Demi Lovato ja:デミ・ロヴァート ka:დემი ლოვატო kn:ಡೆಮಿ ಲೊವಾಟೋ ko:데미 로바토 la:Demetria Lovato lv:Demi Lovato mn:Деми Ловато ms:Demi Lovato nl:Demi Lovato nn:Demi Lovato no:Demi Lovato pl:Demi Lovato ro:Demi Lovato ru:Ловато, Деми sh:Demi Lovato simple:Demi Lovato sk:Demi Lovato sl:Demi Lovato sv:Demi Lovato ta:டெமி லோவாடோ th:เดมี่ โลวาโต้ tl:Demi Lovato tr:Demi Lovato uk:Демі Ловато vi:Demi Lovato zh:黛咪·洛瓦特 Categoria:Atores dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Cantores dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Ítalo-americanos Categoria:Demi Lovato Categoria:Cantores de pop rock Categoria:Naturais de Dallas Categoria:Mexicano-americanos Categoria:Atores/Atrizes